wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
FearWings
This tribe belongs to Popcorncomet. I just created it, so please give ideas and feedback. I will be sure to credit you! Description FearWings first appear not very frightening, just sleek, black dragons with spikes on their forearms, wings, and back. Their eyes can range in almost any color. They also have patterns on their scales that are the same color as their eyes, and can be lit up. Their claws and spines are gold. Their wing undersides/underbellies can be scarlet red or a deep indigo violet. FearWings also have red forked tongues. These dragons can also roar like lions, or let out moaning or blood-curdling screeches. Abilities Nightmare Venom Their tails have one long spine that contains a secret venom. When stabbed, the victim may not even notice they have been stabbed until their worst nightmares begin flashing in front of them as delusions. Most victims often fall into a coma of never ending nightmares. Sometimes the venom can even cause heart attacks or strokes (when a blood vessel in the brain ruptures). Memory Erase If a dragon sees a FearWing and then turns around, they will forget that the dragon is there or remember them completely. A FearWing can force themselves into a dragon's memory and keep them there, but most of the time they just hide in the shadows. Fire FearWings can also breathe fire. Like the MudWings, they need special conditions to breathe fire. FearWings can only breathe fire if there is enough fear in the air. The flame will appear the same color as the dragon's eyes. Shadow-Melting This is when a FearWing dissipates into a shadow. This ability takes practice and is only used by masters of camouflage. Royals Queen The queen is Queen Dread. She is a purple-eyed dragon with indigo wing undersides/patterns. She is also very wealthy and wears a crown of obsidian and sapphire. Princesses Panic, Phobia, Horror, Fright, Monster Princes Burden, Scare, Unknown, Crypt, Scream, Howl Weaknesses FearWings are more prone to going insane than any other tribe (besides TwistWings), due to their evil, shadowy nature. About 50% of the population is hatched insane, and 40% goes insane toward the ends of their lives. FearWings get more nightmares than any other tribe. Because they go insane, FearWings live 5% shorter than most other tribes. Culture FearWings have very aggressive natures and are known to burst into rage at random moments. These tendencies are simply called Fury. They are still very secretive dragons, and not much is known about them, since most dragons forget about them the moment they see one. FearWings love to scare dragons, and they are masters of stealth, but still giving the impression of being watched. Territory FearWings live in a section of the Dream Kingdom called the Vision Fields, where most nightmares take place. The Vision Fields are a vast mountain range with stark, black trees that creak and make soft moaning noises. These trees are called Whispering Willows as a result. Fireflies are also incredibly common in this kingdom, as well as wolves, coyotes, vultures, falcons, bears, spiders, snakes, and Shadows. Shadows are a type of creature that appears as a small black dog, but can teleport and is very intelligent. Shadows are also very loyal and many dragons keep them as pets. There are also large jagged cliffs and spires with long, twisted caves. There is no day in the Vision Fields, only a continuous night. The three moons overhead cast eerie glows into the dark forests. Large castles are also common in this kingdom. The palace of the dark is the dwelling of Queen Dread. It is a tall obsidian tower with several smaller towers at its base. Lightning strikes the top often, but the tower is designed to withstand almost anything. = = Category:Fanmade Tribes